1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to controlling a write operation on a storage medium, and more particularly, to controlling a write operation on a storage medium capable of merging data written on a storage medium.
2. Background of the Invention
A storage device which is connectable to a host device may write data on a storage medium or read data from the storage medium according to a command transmitted from the host device. As storage mediums tend to have high capacity and high density, various write techniques have been studied to enhance a record density.